


Kinktober 2020

by Anonymous



Series: bending over steve rogers [7]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Aphrodisiacs, Belly Kink, Big Breasts, Breeding, Chastity Device, Childbirth, Cock Cages, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Inflation, M/M, Male Lactation, Medical Kink, Mpreg, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Object Insertion, Omega Steve Rogers, Other, Overstimulation, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Steve Rogers, Sexual Harassment, Sub Steve Rogers, Top Tony Stark, birth denial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Day 04: Tony/Steve - Steve had expected to feel uncomfortable and embarrassed when he attended an alpha-omega party with Tony. His expectations came true, he did feel uncomfortable and humiliated, much more than he expected.Day 03: Tony/Steve - Steve had the joy of finally being able to get hard and orgasm again after months of being unable to do so because of his pregnancy. Too bad, he didn't have permission to have those orgasms yet.Day 02: Tony/Steve - Fucking a pregnant man has always been one of Tony's fantasies. When the man he has a blind date with turns out to be pregnant, he finally has a chance to make his fantasy come true.Day 01: Tony/Steve - It's their first synchronized heat/rut after a long time, and Tony is determined to make the most of it.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Avengers Team, Steve Rogers/Everyone, Steve Rogers/Original Characters, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: bending over steve rogers [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644901
Comments: 55
Kudos: 214
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Kinks List

**Author's Note:**

> Just a kinktober preparation, saving the prompts here in case I lose the files. Also accepting ideas!

Here are the list of kinks I accept. If there is a kink not included, you can suggest one in case I miss it.

ABO

| 

Cock and Ball Torture

| 

Humiliation

| 

Pregnancy Kink  
  
---|---|---|---  
  
Aftercare

| 

Cock-warming

| 

Inflation (Belly/Breast/Butt)

| 

Public  
  
Anonymous Sex

| 

Corset | Latex | Straitjacket | Lingerie

| 

Intersex/Hermaphrodite

| 

Punishment  
  
Anything Anal

| 

Crossdressing

| 

Lactation

| 

Sex Toys (Includes Fucking Machine, Sybian)  
  
Aphrodisiacs

| 

Deep-Throating

| 

Masturbation | Getting caught

| 

Somnopholia  
  
Bath/Shower

| 

Double/Triple Penetration

| 

Medical Play

| 

Spanking  
  
Beastiality

| 

Exhibitionism

| 

Mild Body Modification

| 

Stalking/Kidnapping  
  
Begging | Teasing

| 

Facefucking

| 

Nipple play

| 

Stomach Bulge  
  
Big Breasts

| 

Fingering | Rimming

| 

Orgasm Denial

| 

Stuck in a wall  
  
Birth Denial

| 

Fisting

| 

Outdoor

| 

Sweating | Too hot | No AC  
  
Birth Kink

| 

Food play | Stuffing

| 

Overstimulation

| 

Threesome or more  
  
Blindfold

| 

Forced Masturbation

| 

Oviposition

| 

Titfucking  
  
Bondage

| 

Glory hole

| 

Painful Sex

| 

Unusual Object Insertion  
  
Breeding

| 

Handcuffs

| 

Pinned | Against a wall

| 

Voyeurism  
  
Chastity (Forced/Willing)

| 

Hate Sex

| 

Praise Kink

| 

Weight Gain


	2. Chapters List

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! Sorry for not replying to comments lately, but I do read them and considers some of them. A note: I think for some long prompts I will post the main kinky part here and then post the full story as a separate story later, since I can't finish them quickly. I don't think I will be able to post every day too and this might extend until December because of some of the circumstances. I am keeping the first chapter for the possible kinks list.

**001\. Tony/Steve**

It's their first synchronized heat/rut after a long time, and Tony is determined to make the most of it.

 **Kinks:** Overstimulation, heat/Rut, breeding kink, exhibition kink

 **Warning:** The author modifying how omega breasts work for fun

**002\. Tony/Steve**

Fucking a pregnant man has always been one of Tony's fantasies. When the man he has a blind date with turns out to be pregnant, he finally has a chance to make his fantasy come true.

 **Kinks:** Pregnancy Kink and Non-Consensual Drug Use

**003\. Tony/Steve**

Steve had the joy of finally being able to get hard and orgasm again after months of being unable to do so because of his pregnancy. Too bad, he didn't have permission to have those orgasms yet.

 **Kinks:** Masturbation, frustration, uses of cock cages and nipple clamps, a bit of nipple play, lactation, a bit of unusual object insertion, crossdressing (normalized for omegas).

**004\. Tony/Steve, Others/Steve**

Steve had expected to feel uncomfortable and embarrassed when he attended an alpha-omega party with Tony. His expectations came true, he did feel uncomfortable and humiliated, much more than he expected.

 **Kinks:** crossdressing (normalized for omegas), sexual harassment, sex toys, humiliation, inflation, birth, pissing, lactation, orgasm/lactation denial, a little manipulation.


	3. 001. Tony/Steve - Overstimulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's their first synchronized heat/rut after a long time, and Tony is determined to make the most of it.
> 
> Kinks: Overstimulation, heat/Rut, breeding kink, exhibition kink
> 
> Warning: The author modifying how omega breasts work for fun.

Steve is lost in the overwhelming sensations his body is going through right now. The air is thick with the various scents—a mix of an alpha's and an omega's scent, existing in one space. Steve’s body is warm, his skin is tingling, the cold air from the opened window brushing against his body only adding to the sensation. He tightens his legs around Tony’s waist, afraid of letting the alpha go. He can feel the drag of Tony’s cock against his walls, can feel the callouses of Tony’s hand against his hard dick.

Tony fuck him faster, as Steve could tell that his knot was close to forming, his walls milking the alpha, his womb hungry for alpha’s seeds. Tony pulls Steve closer, putting in his cock deeper, as his hand starts squeezing Steve’s cock, tugging harshly. Steve lets out a loud gasp, wanting mercy but at the same time doesn’t want to voice it. He loves how Tony’s hand could cover his whole cock, so small and too sensitive for an omega, every nerve was forced to work. Tony continues to thrust in and out harshly as his knot got bigger, as Steve’s feels his stomach hardens.

“I’m I’m—” Steve stutters, before his cock and his cunt finally spurted out slick in a good amount and he couldn’t help but yell, “Alpha!!”

The slick eases Tony’s way in and now he fucked harder, harsher, the slick and the movements tugging from Steve’s cunt egging him on. His knot gets bigger and bigger, and Tony took Steve’s legs off his waist, raising them and bend Steve’s body so he could push deeper. He does push deeper, forcing his knot in. He pulls out and then slams in—and at that moment Steve bit his lips so hard he draws blood, his cock spurts out cum again and he sees stars as he could feel his alpha’s cock penetrates his womb again, harder than the previous knotting. Tony gives him small thrusts before his seed finally spills into Steve’s cock, adding to the previous amount already there.

Steve feels so dizzy and his alpha finally puts his legs down, bending so they would kiss, knot tugging at Steve’s rim but wouldn’t leave—Steve’s body wouldn’t let it leave. Even now they latches on to each other, kissing each other hungrily, lapping each other up.

“You are so loud,” Tony whispers to his ears, “The paparazzi outside could probably hear you.”

The thought of other people hearing how well he is being bred right now makes him shiver, making his cunt squeezes harder on Tony’s cock, making his cock slowly stans up again. At this moment, instead of embarrassment, he would love the world watching him being a good omega for his alpha, watching him succumbing into his nature. He wants them to want him but unable to do anything because he is Tony’s. Tony’s only.

“That’s okay,” Steve gasps out loud as Tony starts kissing his neck and then biting lightly at his gland, “Then they will know how great of an alpha you are.”

“For once, I finally can be a good alpha for you,” Tony mutters as he kept nipping at Steve’s skin, leaving trails of marks. Steve held on to Tony’s back, clawing as if it will ground him.

“You have always been a good alpha for me.”

This was their first synchronized heat and rut after a long time—before Tony had problems with his rut, a result of his health problems. For normal mated pairs, once they are mated the omega’s heat always started first and then slowly triggered the alpha’s rut, but for them, Steve’s heat had triggered Tony’s rut once, which resulted in Steve sometimes spending his heat in misery. Now though, after Tony finally removed the reactor from his chest and slowly improved his health again, Tony is finally getting ruts again.

Tony swore that he would pleasure and satisfy Steve this time, that he would make Steve come more than he usually did. And Tony sure fulfills his promise.

Tony finally licks Steve’s swollen nipple, erect and so hard since the start of that day. His chest hurts, breasts swollen and sensitive since a few days ago—one of his consistent heat symptoms. Steve wants to cry as Tony kept licking, teasing the buds. His hand is still holding Steve’s cock, thumb teasing the head as he gave small strokes that slowly growing harsher. His cock becomes fully erect again once Tony start pulling his nipple with his teeth, his free hand now cupping Steve’s other breast and massage it, making Steve whole body tingles with needs.

Tony pulls and then sucks, and Steve’s breasts tightens. He thinks he almost squirts from his nipples several times tonight, and he wants that so bad because the more he came close, the sorer his breasts became, but it never happens. Tony continues to assault his breasts and cock, while he continues to full Steve’s womb with his seed. Steve continues to moan wantonly, not holding back his mewls at all. He wants Tony to know what he is feeling right now.

“Come for me,” Tony orders. Steve’s body, currently still responsive to his alpha’s command and will, goes taut and his chest and cock tighten. Once again, Steve thinks that his nipples will finally squirt those goddamn milk still trapped inside, but instead, it’s his cock that spurted out transparent fluid again.

He has no idea how many times his cock has released fluid, has lost count after the sixth time. His cock starts to hurt, coming too many times. His cock is so easy to get stimulated to the point to release, even when he is still in the middle of getting fucked. He wished his breasts were the same.

He pants harshly, his body still stiff because he still hasn’t had that kind of orgasm, wondering if he will get it. It’s very rare for omegas to have that even during heats, even though their breasts get so swollen with milk as a practice of getting their body get used to carrying and feeding pups. Without releasing those milk, they will have to suffer their chest being full of milk until their body fully absorbs those milk back. Steve thinks, this is the closest he almost releases milk for the first time.

“Such an obedient omega,” Tony says, sounding satisfied. Tony never tells him whether he wants Steve to release milk or not, but from the way he has been playing with his breasts—stimulating them to produce milk and make them even more swollen, Steve thinks that Tony does want to see it happens. Releasing milk during heats is a sign of omegas being at their peak of pleasure, a sign that their alphas please them so well they need another form of orgasms other than from their cock and cunt.

“Alpha, please.”

Steve doesn’t even know what he is begging for. He wants more releases. He wants Tony to breed him, to fill him with lots of pups, and then parade him around when he is so swollen with Tony’s pups. Tony made small trusts, before finally pulling out. Steve whines, clenching his hole, not wanting Tony out of him.

“Don’t let my seed out,” Tony says, before pulling him up harshly and then dragging him to the slightly opened window, pushing Steve against the wall. Steve might be normally much stronger than his Alpha, but in heat, he is completely pliant, completely under his Alpha’s control. His body somehow knows to hold back his strengths.

He holds the window board so he won’t fall down in case his legs became weak again. He pushes out his ass, showing them off to his alpha. Tony slaps his ass lightly, rubbing his cock against Steve’s cunt, his arms wrapped around Steve’s body and his mouth whispers to Steve’s ears, “You know, people can see us like this. They can see how much of a whore you are for me.”

Steve’s cock harden hearing that, mouths opening imagining that. Imagining people seeing him.

“People will finally see who you truly are. Not Captain America,” Tony pushes in again, and Steve shivers, “My omega, my slut. The future mother of my pups.”

Tony starts thrusting in again, hands moving to Steve’s boobs and squeezes them, mouth still lingering on Steve’s neck. Steve is pretty sure that they are at the last leg of their heat and rut because they are lucid enough to have dirty talks. But Steve still feels so sensitive and he thought that the sensitivity should have lessened by now. The wind brushes again his nipples, and they stiffen again.

“They are already this big without pups. Can’t wait to see how big your boobs will be once when you are bred,” Tony licks the bond mark on Steve’s neck, pulling his swollen nipples, “Bet you’ll always leak.”

Tony takes his time fucking him now, seems to have fun teasing and talking to him. Steve can’t respond at all, his mind is fuzzy imagining what Tony says, imagining his tits always being full and leaking, wetting his shirt, and letting everyone know that he will feed his pups well.

“Can’t wait to see your belly swell with my pups,” Tony says, fastening his thrusts now, “Maybe I’ll give you so many pups you will get so swollen you can barely move.”

Steve wants that. Steve wants to be filled with pups. Wants to be a mother.

“I’ll show you off to everyone. My pretty omega, all knocked up.”

Steve lets out a cry.

“Please, please, breed me,” he says, finally finding words again, “I want to be full.”

At that, Tony starts fucking him harder and Steve lets out loud mewls. He is so tired, but this still feels so good. Tony somehow manages to play with his breasts earnestly while fucking him, making them feel even fuller with stimulation. He just wants his milk to come out instead of trapped uselessly inside of his body. He knows he doesn’t have pups to feed, but—but maybe he can feed other people with it. Maybe he can feed his alpha?

Unexpectedly, his breasts tighten and stiffen and they hurt so much, and yet at the same time feels so good. He can’t hold back a high wail as his nipples finally squirts, milk painting the window in front of him. The pleasure and relief he feels almost makes him pass out. He continues to squirt as Tony milks him, who is still chasing his release by thrusting in and out of Steve. He felt weak, it’s only because he is still holding on to the window edge and because Tony is still trapping him with his body. He can feel Tony’s knot getting bigger as if stimulated by Steve finally squirting milk.

“Wow, finally. Must feel nice, huh?”

Steve can’t speak at all, still lost in the aftermath of his release. His cock is pulsing and throbbing—he doesn’t realize that has cum again. When he feels slick running down his thighs, he realizes that he also spurts slick, getting the floor with a combination of slick and cum, both dripping down from Steve’s hold. He can hear the wet sound from his hole from every time Tony moves, dizzying him even farther.

It seems that Tony is unsatisfied by their position now, not only because he cannot breach Steve as deep as he could, but also because his some of his seed started coming out when he is not deep enough. He pulled Steve's body, and then dragged him back to the bed, pushing his face to the pillow, raising his ass.

Now that he has managed to make Steve squirts milk, Tony is going to focus on his own pleasure. At the height of his rut, he was only focusing on chasing his knot so he could breed Steve, his movements frantic and his mind only focused on one goal. Now that his rut is dwindling down but not over, he can focus on the small sensations, like the feeling of Steve’s cunt milking him, pulling him in, and then there is the slow swelling of his knot.

Now he can pull back from spilling his seed to soon, instead of rushing to release he can enjoy the feeling of messing up Steve’s hole, wrecking it now that he can do that. Steve’s cunt is currently loose enough that even when his knot is completely swollen, he can still move to pound Steve’s glands. Steve could only cry, the feeling of Tony’s knot forcing his inner walls to expand and accommodate it is both agonizing and arousing. He still wants Tony to continue filling him, making his belly swollen further, but Tony is holding back.

When Steve lets out a whine, indirectly letting Tony know what he wants, he feels a hard smack against his ass, making him shut up and his hole definitely tightened. Even getting smacked feels good—Tony always smacks him every time he thinks Steve is being disobedient. But Tony didn’t stop this time—the feeling of Steve’s hole tightening around his cock gave him a new heightened pleasure, so he continued smacking Steve’s perky asses, Steve’s cunt holding on to his cock so tight he couldn’t move anymore.

Steve’s scream was a mix of pain and pleasure—it hurt, but he didn’t want it to stop. His nipples continued to spill out milk, finally flowing down his body greedily—and his cock finally having a hard time getting hard but still tried to do so.

Tony finally couldn’t hold back his orgasm anymore as his knot starts getting painful. He stops smacking Steve and when Steve’s hole finally loosens up again, he pulls back his knot until it gets caught on the rim, before slamming in several times until he finally lets go—filling him in again. Steve lets out soundless screams now as his glands get assaulted harshly again for the nth time, his nipples erect and then spurts out milk again.

Tony touches Steve’s stomach, somehow can fell it slowly distending again. It’s really hot and he is glad that he finally can do this. His hands wander to Steve’s nipples, pinching and pulling at them again. He wonders if he can flip Steve so he can see Steve’s face—so he tries and surprisingly, he can flip Steve around as they are not tied as tight as before. Steve is drooling and he closes his eyes as Tony bends again to continue what he is doing before, biting and pulling at Steve’s nipples, tasting the milk, and then sucking them, causing Steve to keep releasing. Steve releases a small spurt of cum, feeling dizzy now that he is finally feeding someone. Tony is already tired—he decides after this he will plug Steve up and then rest before knotting Steve again.

When the rut is finally over and Tony can’t get his cock hard again, he is so tired that he mostly stays in bed for the next day. Steve, as usual, annoyingly recovers faster. But seeing Steve walking funnily for the next two days and seeing hiss belly having a hard time going back to being flat makes Tony feel satisfied.

He is even more satisfied when several weeks later, Steve shows him a stick with two lines on it.


	4. 002. Tony/Steve - Pregnancy Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fucking a pregnant man has always been one of Tony's fantasies. When the man he has a blind date with turns out to be pregnant, he finally has a chance to make his fantasy come true.
> 
> Kinks: Pregnancy Kink  
> Warning: Tony being a little mean at the end, non-consensual drug use, a little bit of orgasm denial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I need more motivation to write. I keep sleeping after I finish work instead of doing other things. Anyway, in this Tony is still rich and an inventor, but he doesn't have a public life and most people don't know how he looks like, which is why he can get away with a lot of things. He is in his late 20s, while Steve is 22/23 years old.

_I am a lucky son of a bitch._

Tony couldn’t help but thinks so when he sees the man sitting in the same reserved table as he is. The man is handsome, conventionally pretty. But honestly, how handsome he is, is not the first thing Tony notices. It is the way he is rubbing his belly—not a flat one, but a very rounded one. The curve was clear because of the very tight blue shirt he was wearing—it looks like it almost bursts. Tony gulps, feeling his cock hardens a little. The man is so hot. Tony has always had a pregnancy kink—especially for pregnant men. He has always wanted to fuck one, sometimes he jacks off imagining fucking a pregnant man into labor.

He is so fucking lucky that his blind-ish date tonight is clearly very pregnant. He is even luckier that the point of this blind date is to have a one night stand—they agreed when they chat with each other on the dating app that Tony created. Of course, the man didn’t know that Tony is the owner of the app. Tony braces himself, and walks toward the table, calming himself on the way there so he won’t look too excited.

“Steve?”

The man turns towards him and smiles brightly, “Tony?”

They only know each other’s first name, as the rule of the app.

“Yeap, that’s me alright,” Tony says, sitting down. They had agreed that whoever comes first have to order the food they have agreed on, so he asked, “You have ordered, right?”

Steve nods, rubbing his stomach again. He looks nervous, probably afraid of Tony’s reaction to his condition. Steve never says anything about being pregnant, maybe afraid that people wills back off from meeting him. It’s honestly such a nice surprise for Tony and he is glad that Steve doesn’t say anything about it.

“Glad to finally meet you, Steve,” Tony says, and then frankly says, “Gotta say, you are more than what I expected.”

Instantly, Steve looks guilty, and apologizes, “I’m sorry. I know I should have told you, but—”

“Don’t worry, I don’t mind,” he wants to say, _a hole to fuck is a hole to fuck no matter what the shape is,_ but Steve might be put off with that, so instead he says, “With your looks, I am sure anyone will be glad to have…fun with you.”

“Thank you,” Steve says, now smiling again, shifting his position to a more relaxed one. Tony stares at his belly, shifting with Steve’s movements. He is quite big, probably big enough for twins or just a really big full-term baby. Tony has stared enough at pregnant bellies to be able to calculate. Tony looks up at Steve’s again, before getting caught being too fascinated by Steve’s belly.

“Your baby’s father is okay with this?”

The question seems to catch Steve off guard as he looks visibly embarrassed when he blurts out, “I’m…not sure who the father is…”

That’s how Tony knows that Steve probably sleeps with a lot of people, at around the same time. Looking at Steve from head to toe, Tony can understand why. Steve is good looking, very good looking. Even though his bump makes him look hotter for Tony, Tony can see that Steve is hot too without the baby bump. His asses are pretty plump, the kind of asses that Tony likes to grab. His body is pretty defined too, despite being heavily pregnant. Steve is the kind of man many people want to bang, Tony can bet that a lot of people are making bets to fuck Steve. Steve probably just accepts when people try to seduce him—slutty. Or maybe Steve can’t refuse when people make advances on him, he seems like the kind of person who can be like this. A slutty angel. Perfect.

At that time, the food comes and the waitress put the food on their table. Steve suddenly jumps a little and flinched, rubbing and then pressing on his stomach.

Tony frowns, “Are you okay?”

“Yes, just a false contraction, don’t worry,” Steve says. Though, for a false contraction, it seems like a harsh one. That adds something to Tony’s excitement, though. Seeing Steve so far along.

“I see, how far along are you?”

“My due date is this week,” Steve admits, “I want to have a little of fun before the baby arrives, so…”

“Understandable,” Tony says, “It will be hard to have fun once when you have a baby to take care of.”

“Oh, I’m giving up the baby for my friend,” Steve admits again. He seems sad, but he has accepted it, “Honestly, I can’t afford to take care of a baby.”

“Ah…”

“Just, this one is a big baby, so natural or surgery, it will take some time for me to recover.”

“Well, that’s understandable, too,” Tony says, he is impatient to get to the point of this meeting, so while he does want to know more about Steve, he finally hurries up and wonders, “Shall we eat?”

They do eat after that, thought Tony can’t help but stealing a lot of looks at Steve’s stomach. Steve flinches several times throughout the meal, his one hand almost never stops rubbing his stomach. It only turns Tony on more.

Thankfully, after they are done eating, they went to Steve’s apartment right away. They have agreed to meet there, because well—Tony can’t bring Steve to his house, hotels are too dangerous and he thinks Steve’s small apartment is safer. Sadly, Steve insists on taking a shower first, because he feels uncomfortable and too sweaty. Tony agrees, so while Steve is taking a bath, he looks around impatiently. There are not too many things in the apartment, not even photos. There is barely something personal here, it’s actually kind of sad.

He goes to the kitchen and takes two glasses, filling them with water. He brings takes something from his pocket—a potent, Stark industry produced aphrodisiac and pours them into the glass he will give to Steve, something that will make Steve on edge for all day. He wants to fuck Steve as much as he wants to today, wants to use the man as much as possible. If there is one thing he is proud of, it’s his stamina in bed. Seeing how built Steve’s body is and considering his sex history, Steve probably can keep up with him. But, he wants to make sure that Steve’s body will cooperate with him, more so because Steve admits that he hasn’t had sex for months. His cock is already twitching on his pant.

When he comes back to Steve’s room, Steve is already finished with his shower. Steve looks so lovely, wearing only a bathroom gown to hide his naked body. He smells of soap, something that turns Tony on. Tony almost shivers to imagine how good it will be to fuck Steve. He walks towards Steve and hands him the glass dosed with aphrodisiac.

“Here, take a drink first. Better be dehydrated.”

“Thank you.”

Tony is so happy when Steve drinks the drink right away, not even questioning anything.

“It tastes weird,” Steve says, but Tony can tell that he doesn’t think much about it.

Tony back hugs Steve, putting his hands on Steve’s covered belly. Steve stiffens, but Tony doesn’t say anything. He rubs the belly, enjoying the roundness of it. He likes touching Steve's belly, it makes him feel hot. He kisses Steve’s neck while waiting for the aphrodisiac to kick in. Steve starts to melt in his hug, enjoying the touches.

“T—Tony…?”

“Yes, baby?”

“Will you fuck me, now?”

_Of course, that’s the only reason I’m here._

Tony turns Steve to face him and makes the pregnant man sits on the bedside table. He kisses Steve on the lips, a kiss that soon enough turns into a make-out session. His tongue is devouring Steve’s mouth, feeling the warmness of it, while his hand makes circles Steve’s stomach. This guy is a total sub, Tony can’t help but think so. The makes out goes on for a few minutes, before Steve gasps a little and breaks their kiss, but Tony doesn’t let him go and kiss him again, his hand wonders to Steve’s cock to touch it.

It has started to harden.

Tony breaks the kiss and starts to unbutton Steve’s bathrobe, slowly revealing his chest. Tony is wondering if he’s salivating when he starts to reveal Steve’s belly. It looks perfect—so big and now, out of the belly support, Tony can see that Steve is carrying kind of low. This feels so weird but so good. It’s not long until he unbuttons the robe completely, but he decides not to take it off yet. Steve looks so good like this, so hot. His breasts are a little swollen, sadly not too big like a pregnant woman’s, but the nipples are hard and pointy. He can’t help but rubbing them, making Steve shivers.

“You’re hard already,” it is Tony’s fault, really, but he can’t help but tease the man, “You’re such a horny preggo.”

Steve looks away, looking embarrassed. Tony chuckles, he likes shaming Steve. He is going to make Steve feels real good, so Steve should just deal with everything.

He starts to kiss Steve’s chest and nipples, drawing moans from Steve. He trails further down, kissing Steve’s swollen belly, and stops at the belly button. He licks it and sucks on it, making Steve gasps out loud. Tony wonders if that feels good. Tony decides not to give the man a blow job since Steve is hard enough and giving him a blowjob will make him cum too fast.

“Stands up.” Tony orders and his eyes start to scan the little room. A full-body size mirror on the wall catches his attention and Tony smirks.

“Come here,” he says again, holding Steve by the hand and guide him to the mirror, “Hold on to the mirror.”

Steve looks at him, surprises are in his eyes. “Here?” he asks, “You want to do it here?”

“Yes.”

He wants Steve to see how beautiful and slutty he is. Steve doesn’t ask any more questions and does what Tony tells him to. Tony pulls up the robe covering Steve’s asses.

“Stick out your asses and spread your legs for me.”

Steve obliges. Tony takes all the clothes he is wearing and drops them to the floor, and then rushes to get the lube on his bag and goes back to Steve. He pours the lube to his hands and spreads it around his fingers, hopefully, it will be enough to lube Steve. He enters one finger to Steve’s hole without any warning, making Steve gasps. He doesn’t like preparing Steve, wanting to fuck the preggo right away. But at least he still has the conscience to prepare Steve. He enters the second finger and then the third one, trying to stretch Steve as fast as possible. Steve is shivering from the pleasure of being fingered and Tony is afraid that Steve is going to cum.

He lets out his fingers as soon as he feels that Steve is stretched enough. He is horny and impatient.

He situates his boner between Steve’s legs, the boy now seems to anticipate what he is going to do. Suddenly an idea pops out in Tony’s mind: How if he fucks Steve into labor? That idea is so good and makes him harder, he decides that he wants to try to do it.

Steve squats above Tony’s lap, back facing Tony, seeing his reflection on the mirror, drenched in sweat and belly sticking out, cock already hard again. Steve still feels embarrassed seeing himself, Tony can tell. Tony wonders if no one ever does it like this with Steve—Tony likes doing this.

“You look so good, Baby.” Tony whispers, “Give me and yourself a show, yeah?”

Steve nods, his legs are shaking trying to support his weight. Tony resituates himself by sitting on his knees, before pulling Steve to lay his back on his chest even though he is still squatting. His arm wraps around Steve’s chest and another one wraps around Steve’s stomach so his body will be in place.

“Don’t move much,” Tony says, positioning his cock right before Steve’s entrance. Once he is sure that their positions are comfortable enough. He is going to do it slower this time, saving energy. He pulls Steve down so his cock can enter him, slowly. Steve’s hole feels like heaven for Tony.

Tony feels a massive movement under his hand on Steve’s stomach, while Steve jerks, surprised by the movement. Is that…a contraction? Tony is not sure. Maybe it is, but it’s not going to stop him. It actually turns him on even more…a contraction means that Steve may be in labor. If it’s true, it’s going to be an amazing experience.

“Tony?” Steve calls out to him.

“Mmhm?”

“Fuck me.”

Tony hilts inside Steve and then withdraws and then hilts again. Steve screams as his body trying to writhe above Tony, but Tony is holding him firmly. He pulls out again and delivers a blow against Steve’s cervix again and again. His hand can feel Steve’s stomach contract and decides to explore it, even though it’s hard.

“So good, Tony…So good…” Steve yells every time Tony hits his prostate. He hangs his head back on Tony’s shoulder, lost in paradise.

Tony is making sure that 6 months without sex will be worth it for Steve at this moment. He fucks Steve again and again in that position for at least ten minutes, until Tony feels pressure on his cock and stop thrusting, arms no longer wrap Steve and let the pregnant man falls on his back on the bed. Tony pumps his cock before his seeds finally explode to Steve’s body. On his face, his chest, to his belly. After he finishes, he lays beside Steve and wipes the sticky substances on Steve’s skin, even though he ends up spreading it.

“Tony…that is so good.” Steve says between ragged breathes, “Thank you.”

“No problem.”

Tony should be the one who says thank you. His hand wonders to Steve’s cock, chuckling when he feels it hardening again. That aphrodisiac seems really potent and…yeah, Tony puts all of it into the glass even though he is only supposed to put only a portion of it.

“You are that horny, huh?” Tony says, and Steve’s eyes widen when he realizes that he gets hard again, “The months without sex must be really getting to you.”

“I’m—” Steve tries to defend himself, but finding himself unable to do so. He has no idea why his body is acting that way, and he actually starts wondering if his abstinence is turning his body sluttier than normal. His body has always been more sensitive than normal.

Tony sits up again and plays with Steve’s cock, tugging and rubbing. Steve whines, feeling his cock getting harder again and his hands automatically move towards his nipples, playing with them. It’s his habit when someone is playing with his cock or hole. Only he forgets that his nipples are even more sensitive now, and playing with them makes his cock full hardens again.

“Tell me, how many men have you sleep with?” Tony asked, continuing stroking Steve’s cock while Steve is writhing.

“I don’t know!” Steve answers admittedly, making Tony smirks.

“You lost count?”

Steve nods. Tony has no idea why Steve is being so honest—though Tony is not sure Steve is answering honestly or he is simply too lost in the moment. Tony likes it, though, it gives him more chances to tease the man.

“Wow, no wonder you got pregnant, tell me, how many pregnancies have you had?” Tony wonders, while his hand keeps playing with Steve’s cock and another hand plays with Steve’s rim, “Oh, you’re always pregnant, aren’t you?”

“No! This is my first!” Steve finally defends himself, though he doesn’t sound earnest in his defense. With the ways his cock is fully hard, Tony thinks Steve likes being accused of being a whore.

“Liar,” Tony says before he strokes harder and starts entering his fingers into Steve’s hole again. Steve stiffens and looks like he is going to cum, so Tony squeezes the base of Steve’s cock, preventing the man from having an orgasm.

“Not yet, I want to fuck you, can’t have you done before me,” Tony says. Maybe he should have drunk a little of the aphrodisiac himself, he only realizes now that there is a possibility that it might be him who won’t be able to keep up with Steve. He moves towards Steve’s head and then squats above Steve’s head, pointing his half-hard cock towards Steve’s mouth.

“Get me hard, Baby.”

Steve opens his mouth and Tony shoves his cock in, almost making Steve gags. He is being a good boy, though, and starts sucking Tony’s cock while Tony lightly fuck Steve’s mouth. Tony does want to fuck harder, but he is afraid that Steve will puke. He does fasten his pace a little, until his cock is hard again. He pulls always from Steve’s mouth with a pop, and when he looks at Steve again, the man looks a little hazy.

He moves away and Steve rolls his body, changing his position, presenting his ass to Tony. Tony chuckles. Steve is such a good bottom—he kinds of want him for himself, putting his own baby inside that undoubtedly fertile womb. He decides to be nice and stops teasing, putting his cock inside of Steve’s slicked cunt and starts thrusting lightly. It’s no surprise that it doesn’t take long before Steve cums again, squeezing Tony’s cock and making Tony goes faster. When Tony finally releases his load inside of Steve, Steve already has his third orgasm. They both plop down on the bed, panting, and Steve looks like he almost passes out. Not wanting Steve to pass out, Tony decides to give them some break, since he himself needs a little time before getting hard again.

After some time, Steve almost falls asleep, before he is awoken by a painful contraction, taking Tony out of the mental calculation of his next project.

“Ouch!” Steve yelps. How many times his stomach has a contraction now? Tony can’t help but wonder if Steve is really in labor.

“Are you okay?”

“I think…I’m in labor.” Steve frowned, shocked, “We need to go to the hospital, my ob-gyn says I need to go there as soon as I think I am in labor”

Fuck. Tony feels so happy. But he wonders if Steve is actually already in labor since their meeting because the contractions have progressed a lot. Tony wonders how the hell Steve doesn’t realize that. He suddenly feels disappointed that it’s not him who made Steve became into labor. He has to put ‘Fucking a pregnant man until he is in labor’ back on his wish list.

“I think you’re already in labor since a few hours ago.”

“Hng…“ Steve mumbles as another painful contraction hits, hands clutching his belly. He probably can’t progress what Tony is saying. He is in labor pains but his body is still under the influence of the aphrodisiac too, his hard cock is poking his belly. Tony takes it and starts to pump it. Steve mewls.

“Sssh,” Tony says, one hand is rubbing the stomach too. He can feel the baby moving and it turns him on more. He wants to fuck Steve again, as long as it’s still possible. He starts to pump Steve furiously, Steve starts to buck and thrusts sloppily. It is happening for a while until Tony feels Steve’s cock engorges until he finally explodes cum all over his own body.

The orgasm triggers another contraction and Steve yells out in pain, while he still oozes cum. This scene is so beautiful for Tony, watching Steve’s belly harden and then becomes normal in a flash, Steve’s back arching because of the contractions, while he is still shooting cum everywhere. Tony wishes that he records all of this, to relieve this moment again when he is no longer able to fuck Steve.

He still wants to fuck Steve again, he thought that he will be able to fuck Steve more than thrice today, but reality refuses to let him get what he wants. Plus turns out the position they tried before is not that comfortable. He wants to do it comfortably. He looks at Steve and smiles at how Steve’s legs are still spread apart, his knees bend. He gets up and sits between Steve’s legs, hand circle Steve’s belly to calm down the baby. While Steve is distracted by another contraction he places his own cock in front of his hole and thrusts in. He thrusts so powerfully he feels dizzy. He’s gonna fuck like it will be his last fuck ever.

“TONY!” Steve screams. Tony pretends not to hear. This is his last chance.

He spreads these legs wider. He starts to thrusts in and out, feeling so alive. Steve makes a protesting sound but his hole is clutching Tony’s cock as if it’s asking for it, making him intensifies his thrusts. He is still holding onto Steve’s belly, feeling the baby movements. Steve groans in pain and pleasure, his cock already hardens again.

 _I am fucking a pregnant man in labor,_ Tony thinks. He feels like he is winning a marathon. He feels like an animal, his thrusts into Steve keeps intensifying until he thrusts in and out inhumanely, driven by sexual desires. He feels so good. Steve keeps yelling and contractions keep hitting him, but Tony doesn’t care. He is selfish, he doesn’t care about Steve at all. He only cares about him. Tony thinks that he is helping Steve, distracting him from labor pains.

“Tony! Please, please, please—“

Tony is fucking Steve’s brain out until Steve starts to cry. He keeps pounding, hitting Steve’s bundle of joy repeatedly. The bed is even shaking, he doesn’t think he has been this energized before. He thinks that it lasts for another fifteen minutes, he forgets his surroundings. He doesn’t hear Steve’s cries though he can feel Steve having contractions more often. He feels fantastic so he cums inside of Steve, his body tingles with satisfactions. Steve arches his back and they orgasm together until another contraction hits Steve and Tony lets out his cock. He can see the baby practically rolls under Steve’s skin.

They both pants, trying to control their breathing. The atmosphere starts to get awkward.

“Tony…get me to the hospital, please.” Steve pleads as another contraction hits again, starting to almost come on top of each other. He is writhing in pain, sweat beads keep forming on his forehead.

Now that he’s satisfied, Tony feels a little bad. He gets up and picks up Steve’s bathrobe from the floor. He pulls Steve up, slowly and helps him gets into the bathrobe. Steve can’t go out naked, after all. He lies down again and Tony ties the bathrobe around Steve’s belly, Steve keeps grunting and hissing.

Tony puts on his clothes and takes his bag quickly, feeling in a rush especially since Steve is crying out loud. Steve is in no way able to walk by himself, so he helps him. He hurries to go to his car since Steve keeps writhing and can’t hold back his pained scream when contractions hit, attracting some people on the way.

Thankfully, the nearest hospital is actually near, it only takes 5 minutes since Tony is speeding. He only feels panic and can’t feel anything else, maybe a little guilt. He doesn’t dare to take a look at Steve during those 5 minutes. By the time they arrive at the emergency room, the nurses rush to Steve and take him away, leaving Tony all by himself not knowing what to do. He doesn’t even know if he needs to call Steve’s relatives, or if Steve has any.

Tony sighs. He can never be a nice person.

He walks away, trying not to feel burdened. Steve is a stranger anyway, he doesn’t care about Steve even though he is still feeling the sense of duty. Steve is only someone he needed to relieve his sexual desires, even though he kinds of ends up wrecking Steve.

Well, it’s not like they are going to see each other again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And more than one year later they meet again, Steve is even more pregnant now because of multiples, and Tony finally manages to fuck him into labor.
> 
> I kinda want to write more about that, also with another addition when Steve is in labor. Since I don't know if I will be able to write it, here what comes next in my mind:
> 
> Because of the aphrodisiac during his long, hard, labor he is always hard and the doctors have to help with that since Steve can't focus on pushing. When they try to investigate why they don't know Steve has been drugged since the aphrodisiac is so good it won't be detected, so they assumed that this is Steve's body anomaly. Because of this Steve officially thinks his body is getting sluttier, and his mind ends up tricking his body and himself into actually getting sluttier as in always horny and wants to have sex. When he meets Tony again, Tony starts feeding him the aphrodisiacs again, now even better than before and has a long term effect, making Steve almost become a mindless slut. The aphrodisiacs also enhance fertility, so Steve keeps getting pregnant with multiples. Tony and he are not in an exclusive relationship, more like FwB-ish, because Tony enjoys watching Steve being slutty and getting pregnant by other men, more than that, he enjoys slut-shaming Steve.
> 
> (Almost become totally mindless slut, because I don't like it when he enjoys it too much and loves it better when he has problems with what he has become)
> 
> (Now I want someone to take this prompt and write it, because I want to read this kind of fic more, not ones that I have written at least. This fandom needs more slutty Steve).


	5. 003. Tony/Steve - Cock Cage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve had the joy of finally being able to get hard and orgasm again after months of being unable to do so because of his pregnancy. Too bad, he didn't have permission to have those orgasms yet.
> 
> This is part 1 of Queen_of_Kink's prompt. I also consider this to be the continuation of chapter 1.
> 
> Kinks: Masturbation, frustration, uses of cock cages and nipple clamps, a bit of nipple play, lactation, a bit of unusual object insertion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long break! I am still working on this but unfortunately, I got sick and hospitalized so writing time got even longer. I am still recovering but managed to finish this one since this was half done. I probably should change the title of this fic lol.

Steve groaned loudly when he started waking up from his nice dream, opening his eyes lazily as the dream of getting claimed in front of the public faded away. He was so wet, the sheet under his ass was soaked with slick, and his prick hard, poking at the bottom of his stomach. Automatically his hand moved towards it to stroke himself, but he frowns when he couldn’t manage to even touch the tip of it. He rolled his body and when he felt the heavyweight on his stomach, he finally remembered why he couldn’t reach his own cock. The triplets currently still cozily staying inside of his womb, three weeks away from being born—hopefully. Steve thought they were too big now, and that they were supposed to be born weeks ago. But his doctor assured him that he was one of the very few omegas whose body would adjust no matter how big his pups were, and Tony wanted him to carry to term.

It wasn’t like he had any choices, all thing related to an omega’s pregnancy was decided by their alpha.

Steve rolled again, cock and hole still spasming, untouched and unfilled. He frowned, realizing that this was the first time he was hard after almost ten months without a hard-on. He was one of the pregnant omegas couldn’t get hard and cum from their cocks until they were close to their due days, those who would have a pleasurable birth. He smiled realizing that this meant that he was close to the end of this pregnancy but realized that now he had a problem. He couldn’t get off unless he touched himself, but at the same time he couldn’t touch himself, his stomach was in the way. He couldn’t even play with his own hole, it was too challenging and straining on his body.

And Tony was away working in the city, busy with meetings. Which meant, Steve couldn’t ask him for help. He tried to get up from the bed, which took him a while to do, and sat on the edge of the bed. His legs were opened wide—he hadn’t been able to sit with his legs closed since he hit month five—and he felt his stomach pressing down on his cock since he was not wearing anything. He tried again to touch his cock—but he hadn’t been able to do it. If his cock was bigger, maybe he would be able to touch it, but unfortunately, it wasn’t big enough.

He stood up—again, struggling to do so, and sighed. Knowing that he probably wouldn’t be able to do anything about his erection.

He tugged at the wardrobe doors futilely, knowing that Tony kept all the keys to their toys collection, and Steve didn’t even know where they were. He had given up all controls of his life to Tony, because he wanted to, and Tony controlled when he was allowed to use the toys. He liked being under Tony’s control, but at times like this, it was hard.

Steve sighed, deciding to forget about it. Tony didn’t like it when he cum without him around, anyway, especially now when he wasn’t supposed to cum because it could trigger early birth. So, he decides to take a bath, spoiling himself by using a jasmine scented bath bomb in the bathtub, with calming musing playing on the speakers, and focuses on relaxing and letting his hard-on went down.

His effort to relax almost became futile when he dried his body. He couldn’t bend his body anymore, and cleaning his lower body was impossible, so one of the bots they brought to this house was programmed to come to him with that, bringing a towel to dry his legs and his nether region. When the bot started cleaning his cock though, it felt really good and his cock started hardening again. Thankfully, the bot started moving on to his hole and ass before he got fully hard.

He hurried to go back to his bedroom, putting on his maternity dress. He forwent underwear—he couldn’t put on a panty on his own, not even a trouser, which was why he mostly wore dresses nowadays, and a bra was too suffocating. He was lucky he was still pretty mobile even though he felt like he was 60% belly.

He decided to focus on doing house chores. He made the bed, and then went to wash the dishes they left in the sink after dinner, and then brush and mop the floor of the house. Doing chores was his routine now. While in the tower house chores were mostly done by bots, here the bots in this house were only there to help him with things he couldn’t really do anymore. He was the one insisting that he would be the one who did the chores, mostly because he liked being a housewife, but also because he had nothing to do in this house without those chores.

Busying himself worked because he was not hard anymore. He cleaned the house until noon, before lunchtime, in which he cooks himself a nice spread of food and bringing them to the dining room. He went back to the bedroom to bring a tablet. He and Tony always had video calls during lunch, whenever Tony had to go to work. He sat down on the sofa and put the tablet on the table, at the set position that made sure that Steve could see the screen and Tony could see his face. He brought a plate and started eating the sandwich he made while waiting for Tony to pick up his call.

“Hey, Darling,” Tony greeted him, making Steve smiled. Tony was gone before Steve had woken up and Steve missed him.

“Hey,” Steve softly greeted back, “I miss you. How were your meetings?”

“Ugh, not fun, as usual,” Tony grumbled shaking his head, “I miss you too, how are you doing?”

“I haven’t finished cleaning the house, I will after lunch,” Steve reported. He took a bite of the sandwich and rubbed his stomach, feeling his pups moving around and making Steve wondered if they know he was talking to their father. They were always more active when Tony was around.

“Don’t work too hard, I can clean the house when I get home,”

“Yeah, maybe I’ll take a break,” Steve agreed. His back was kinda hurt, straining, “The babies are kicking up a storm, I think they miss you.”

Tony smiled brightly hearing that.

“I miss touching your belly,” he said before he gave Steve a once over and said, “You look so good, have I told you that one is one of my favorites?”

Steve blushed, feeling proud to be praised even though he picked it randomly. It was kinda tight in the stomach area—they bought this dress months ago, but maybe Tony loved that. He seemed to like buying Steve clothes that show off his curves but at the same time comfortable for Steve. This one was low-cut and showed off Steve’s new-ish cleavage, too. Because it was pulled up by his stomach now, it was shorter than before, almost showcasing Steve’s entire legs.

“No, you haven’t.”

“Yeah, you look so fuckable in that one,” Tony absentmindedly said, before he started eating his lunch. Steve squirmed, somehow getting praised like that turn him one again. He can felt his hole slicking, his cock hardening. He focused on his food, trying to calm himself.

They both ate quickly, Tony seemed to be in a rush, while Steve had always eaten fast. It didn’t take long before Steve finished after Tony, even if he had more food. Tony seemed to be doing something and suddenly, there was a notification from Tony, sending an image.

“Oh, I just remember, I am ordering you a new dress, I sent you the design.”

Steve struggled a bit to get the tablet, feeling full and hardly could move from his position. But he did it and opened Tony’s chat. Steve gulped when he saw the dress design—it looked like the dress the USO girls wore during their tour but…it exposed more things, and Steve didn’t think that was possible.

“You will go out with me next week, wearing that.”

“W-what?”

“There is party,” Tony said, suspiciously, but Steve knew what kind of party right away. An alpha party—a party where high profile alphas show off their wealth, success, and their omegas, “Yeah, that one. You like it?”

When Steve heard about that kind of party, he was hesitant to join in. But Tony assured that it was totally safe, and because the party was for high profile alphas, it was very private and, no one would know what happened. Now, Steve liked the parties a little. In a lot of other parties, he had to be Captain America. But there? He is just Tony’s omega.

“Y-yeah.”

“Okay, I need to go, work waiting,” Tony said, moving to end the connection, “See you later.”

Steve bit his lips and opened the design again. It’s so…he both wanted and didn’t want to wear it. It was not that sexy, sure, but it had the colors of his uniform and somehow, it meant something for him. His hole continued to slick, his cock fully hardened as he imagined Tony showing him off.

He squirmed again and can feel the friction between his cock and his belly. And if he opened his legs wider, if he pressed his belly down, he could press his cock and moved lightly to indirectly stroke his cock.

So he did just that, moving his body back and forth, holding onto his belly. Little moans could be heard around the room and he could feel his body readying itself to release.

But then he stopped, body sweating and feeling frustrated, but his mind remembered. Tony won’t like that. He could be naughty but…but he couldn’t. Not yet. He tried to calm himself again, trying to forget about this again. He blinked and decided he couldn’t rest. Instead of cleaning the inside of the house more, he decided to go out of their lake house, going to their garden. His prick continued to be hard, bouncing and slapping his belly lightly. Even that felt good…

He picked up a broom, still desperately trying to distract himself by cleaning up the garden from the fallen leaves. Winds continued to blow, blowing his dress and teasing his body. His hardened dick didn’t soften, and if it was possible it got even harder as he suddenly remembered that he and Tony had had sex out here. Slick ran down his thigh and his hole was pulsing with the need to be filled. He groaned, cursing his body. The pups rolled inside his stomach and he had to stop moving, clutching at his stomach for the massive movements. Weirdly, even that felt really good, the huge reminder of the lives he was carrying.

He looked at the broomstick and got an idea. He heaved up his belly using his hand and start trying to put the handle between his legs, directing it to his hole. It missed several times, teasing his cock instead and making him moaned. It was unsatisfying, but at least he was touched by something. He continued to move the handle around, teasing himself using it. Several times, it touched his hole, making it produced more slick. He gasped when his hole somehow managed to catch the point of the brush handle and almost cried at how good it felt. Not as good as a knot, but it still felt so good. He pressed in and started lowering himself and once it was deeper, he let go of his belly and started holding onto the house walls’, moving around to make sure that the brush would stay in.

Once his position was settling, he started moving up and down, fucking himself on the brush handle. He moaned loudly and was finally in tears when miraculously, he managed to press into his sweet spots.

He cried loudly when finally, for the first time in months, he cum hard, wetting his belly and parts of his cloth. His belly suddenly felt hurt, contracting, and his eyes widened at the realization of what he just did. He was not supposed to cum without a doctor’s permission and…and he just fucked himself using a dirty brush, out in the open. He flushed, looking down and see parts of the brush, still hanging from his body. His cock hardened again, though, even though he felt shameful. His hole clutched into the handle and he was so tempted to fuck himself again, but he shook his head. He slowly pulled the stick out, biting his lip at the pleasure of feeling the stick dragging against his walls.

The stick was wet with his slick, and he put it back to its place, not feeling in the mood to continue his work. Maybe he just needed to lay down and relax. So, he went back to his bedroom and took another bath, which became a bad decision since a robot was helping him cleaning his hole and it filled his hole with water, which teased his sensitive hole and made him hard again. This time, when the robot cleaned his cock, he came again.

By the time he laid down on the bed, he was feeling weak from his orgasms. Thankfully, other than that, he felt okay. He slept and thankfully, didn’t get hard anymore. When Tony was finally home, he considered telling Tony that he finally could get hard again, but he thought that Tony would be mad that he came without permission and even fucked himself using a weird object. So, he kept that day’s events by himself and would Tony about his hard-ons at the right time. He just hoped that today would be a one-time event and that he wouldn’t get hard again.

Unfortunately, it wasn’t a one-time event. The next day he had another arousing dream and when he woke up found himself humping a pillow. As always, he tried to busy himself as a distraction but failed. Suddenly he found himself rubbing his cock at anything he could rub it on, fucking himself using long sticks he could find, humping the sofa arms until he came. It was kinda pathetic, but he needed to release so badly. The second day was over and he still didn’t tell Tony about it.

The third day though.

He was humping himself again on the sofa arm, so focused on chasing his orgasm that he didn’t hear Tony coming inside, going home early. The sight of Steve desperately humping and rubbing his cock against the sofa was the sight that greeted him, making him frowned. He was both amused and angry.

“What are you doing?”

“T-Tony!” Steve yelped, stopping his movements and was frozen. Tony crossed his arms and looked at him with fury.

“You have been masturbating behind my back, haven’t you?”

“My cock keeps getting hard!” Steve finally confessed, hurriedly standing up even though his cock was still rock hard, “It hurts!”

“I thought you have better control than this,” Tony approached him and held his belly, making Steve felt embarrassed and ashamed, “Don’t you think of our babies? The doctor hadn’t allowed you to have orgasms!”

“I’m sorry!”

“If it’s like this, we need to lock you up,” Tony shook his head, “Thankfully, I have prepared something. Go to the bedroom and lay down there. Now.”

Steve nodded and waddled to the bedroom with his head down. And then he did what Tony ordered him to, laying down on his back and opened his legs wide. Tony didn’t tell him what position he needed to be in, so he presumed the normal presentation position. He waited several minutes before he finally heard coming into the bedroom, though he could see Tony at all, his sight obscured by his belly.

Tony sat in between Steve’s legs, hand touching Steve’s cock, making Steve want to sob at finally getting his cock touched by a real hand. But then Tony started pumping him harshly without care, making Steve sobbed because of the overwhelming feeling of his cock getting tugged harshly. He finally came, letting his slick out and after he finished cumming, he felt Tony putting something on the base of his cock—he soon realized that it was a cage, and then pushing something inside his hole, before locking some kind of rope around and under his belly.

“Tony?” Steve asked, barely understanding what was happening. His hole pulled the plug deeper and he could feel something connect the cage and the plug.

“There. This way you won’t get hard.,” Tony said, slapping his cock lightly, It will know if you need to pee or poo so it will loosen up enough, shrink, or opened up when you need to let go and you will be milked every three days. But other than that, this and the plug won’t be taken off until you are ready to give birth or when I want to fuck you.”

Steve wanted to cry. He knew that it was probably the best so he wouldn’t cum without permission, but he also knew that this was a punishment.

“Understand?”

“Yes, Alpha.”

Thankfully, Tony cuddled him later so at least Steve knew that Tony wasn’t too mad. Didn’t make being caged and plugged easier, though.

***

Steve didn’t realize that his nipples started being almost always half hard. Being caged was hard when he was aroused most of the time, especially since he was plugged, too. He was so distracted by those uncomfortable feelings, when he started feeling electrified when his nipples brushed against the fabric of his clothes, he quickly forgot about it again. Not to mention his belly was getting heavier and it got harder to move around and did his chores, which he was still determined to do.

He finally took notice of his nipples when he was relaxing, sitting by the side of the lake reading a novel. He sat there long enough that he was used to the feeling of being caged and plugged in that position. When he felt the wind brushed against his body, that was when he finally felt his nipples hardening. He looked down and saw them poking out of his dress. He put down his novel and poked them. He sighed dreamily because that felt nice. So, he started pinching and gasped, the feeling from pinching his nipples sending jolts to his cock. He didn’t get hard but…playing with his nipples was okay if he wouldn’t cum, right? It was not forbidden.

He pulled out his boobs out of their confinements—his blouse was loose enough he could do that—and almost panted at anticipation. He was glad that he was living in a very private place. When he found out he was pregnant, with multiples at that, he felt a need to stay somewhere very obscure and private, away from the business of a city and away from his responsibilities. So, Tony moved them to an even more private house. Now, he felt like he made a good decision because doing this out in the open gave him a thrill.

He squeezed his boobs and played with his nipples until he finally released milk and they streamed down his chest, wetting his cloth. He played until his hand was tired and his nipples felt a little numb, his novel was forgotten.

He started doing it regularly, not telling Tony about it. The alpha also didn’t realize it because he was away a lot, busy with SI since Pepper was also pregnant and taking a leave, making Tony had to step up. It was a good distraction from the frustration of being unable to orgasm and the loneliness of being fully left alone. The only downside was that he also started leaking regularly. Before this, sure he lactated, but only once in a while, but after playing with his nipples, he started producing even more milk, his breasts getting heavier along with his belly. One day he woke up from a nap with his chest soaked in milk. After that, he had to milk himself every four hours before he started leaking again.

Tony finally took notice of it one morning. Steve was already wet when he woke up. But then Tony started fingering him, already unplugging him and letting his cage loose a little, pushing against his glands and stimulating his prostate to milk him, making him release slowly. Steve kept squirming and groaning, not only because the slow release was driving him crazy, but also because his breasts started releasing crazily.

He looked like a mess by the time he was done releasing and Tony locked him up again. Tony laid down beside him and saw the mess that was Steve’s shirt, touching Steve’s still hard nipples and made Steve squirmed again under his touch.

“You are leaking like a dam,” Tony commented, “Have you been lactating a lot?”

“Yes,” Steve answered and tried to deflect more questions by saying, “I guess because the due date is near…”

Tony nodded, accepting what Steve was saying.

“You know, it seems like a waste that all those milk just went away like that, maybe I should buy you a pump.”

“Good idea,” Steve sleepily agreed and wondered he didn’t think of a pump—probably because he enjoyed milking himself a little bit too much.

When he was taking a nap, he was woken up by the feeling of Tony putting something on his nipples. He was fully woken up when he felt those things squeezing on his nipples.

“W-what’s that?”

“Just clamps, so you won’t leak until pump time.”

“Oh.”

“You can’t take them off, too.”

“Oh.”

Steve wasn’t surprised that the pump never arrived.


	6. 004. Tony/Steve - Humiliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve had expected to feel uncomfortable and embarrassed when he attended an alpha-omega party with Tony. His expectations came true, he did feel uncomfortable and humiliated, much more than he expected.
> 
> Prompts/Kinks: crossdressing (normalized for omegas), sexual harassment, sex toys, humiliation, inflation, birth, pissing, lactation, orgasm/lactation denial, a little manipulation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an alternate continuation of the previous chapter, not on Queen_of_Kink's prompt but my own addition. This chapter and the next chapter, which is another continuation of the last chapter, won't be connected.
> 
> And I think so far this is one of my favorite kink fics out of all the ones I have written, I am excited to share this one! A more detailed/spoiler-ish kinks list is at the end of the chapter.

The party was pushed back until his due date, for unknown reasons. By the time the party day had come, his excitement had dwindled for a bit because he was anxious that he would start labor soon and despite his hesitation, Tony insisted that they still had to go to the party, they just needed to bring their baby stuffs in case Steve really went to labor.

It wasn’t just the anxiety, though. He also felt uncomfortable now most of the time. His breasts had ballooned even more now, always heavy and full of milk, jiggling every time he moved around. Tony barely let him release his milk too. Steve suspected his breasts grew a lot because he got so full and his breasts expanded to make space for all the milk. By the time they were going to the party, he hadn’t been milked for one and a half-day and he thought his clamps almost got defeated by the milk—he could just feel the milk trying to pulse out.

When they had a checkup, his ob-gyn supported Tony’s decision to cage him because he wasn’t supposed to get hard until two or three days before his due date. His doctor even told Tony not to let him release until his labor started—which meant that today when the due date finally came, he hadn’t been milked for more than a week. His balls were swollen with unreleased fluid and his cock was hard, also bouncing every time he walked. Tony had a great time playing with his balls, commenting that Steve never got to the point where his balls were full because Tony always let him release before this.

As if those weren’t enough, his hole was also stuffed full—because his doctor also told Tony to steadily make the plug bigger every day to loosen his hole up for the birth, considering the size of the babies and the fact that he tightened up easily and his hole might have trouble accommodating the babies. So, yeah, now, at the party, he was walking around with swollen balls, breasts, and what felt like a beer bottle in his hole. He walked so slowly because of these, though Tony patiently waited for him.

So far, from what he saw, he was one of the omegas with the most revealing clothes. The straps of his dress almost only covered his hard, proudly poking through, nipples, right in the middle of the stars. A few weeks ago, those would cover almost all parts of his breasts. The USO dress itself only covered part of his butt, riding up his belly and revealing the almost transparent pink panty he was wearing, with parts of the anal plug can be seen pushing against the panty. The bottom was his belly was also poking out below the dress—maybe he was lucky his belly was so big it covered his caged cock and swollen balls.

He had attended this kind of party before and back then, he was still dressed pretty normally, even if his clothes were tight. Back then, it felt kind of awkward for him since he looked so different from the other omegas being shown off by their alphas. The other omegas were dressed prettily and—well, sluttily, they also had smaller bodies. Now that he had embraced his status as an omega, sometimes his…well, features, made him feel a little self-conscious. Back then, in the 40s, his focus was always to prove himself that he was capable of helping others despite his body and sickness, which also meant that he had to repress his need as an omega. Embracing both being a soldier and an omega sometimes created an inner conflict.

Now, he still felt very awkward especially in his embarrassing get-up, which probably would look weird because of his muscles. But the big belly he was supporting now proved that he was an omega, a proud one. He was not the only pregnant omega here, but he had the biggest belly. For pregnant omegas, the size of their belly was a pride, a proof that they were a capable child-bearer.

“You are so big,” Claire, one of the omegas, said, touching his belly and rubbing them, “I can’t believe you are only carrying three!”

Steve smiled, rubbing his own belly. He was currently mingling with other omegas while Tony was mingling with the alpha in other areas. He was kind of glad—he was uncomfortable with the other alphas because they were eyeing him hungrily, which was also another source of pride for omegas, but still made him uneasy. He was comfortable with the other omegas, though his body still made him squirm. His breasts felt like they were so close to bursting and it felt like they were having a fight with his dress. His plug was also vibrating lightly, he felt like dying.

“Yeah, they are big ones,” he said. Some omegas were currently around him—all of them were females. Steve thought that the male ones were wary of him even though he wanted to talk to them too. It was like this too, at his first party.

“When are you due?” another omega, Sue, wondered, caressing her own pregnant belly. She also looked like she was near her due date, her belly big and fully exposed since her top only covered her chest and arms, “Mine is in two weeks, maybe we can take our pups to meet each other.”

“Mine is today, actually,” Steve honestly answered, “So I am very anxious.”

“Wow,” Claire exclaimed again, “And you are still coming to this party. You are amazing.”

“Thank you.”

“Let’s sit down then, you two must be aching,” another Omega, Ophelia, chimed in. She led them to a sitting area and Steve followed her. He didn’t want to sit down because of the butt plug, but he couldn’t deny that his legs were aching like hell. Before he could sit down though, his belly started tightening and he had to stop walking as his belly contracted for several seconds. He bent down and clutched his stomach—it was not a labor contraction, just a false contraction that he had been having for the past few days. It still hurt like hell, though.

By the time it was finished, the other omegas looked at him in worry. He forced out a smile.

“False contractions are hell; I wonder how much worse the real ones are.”

“Yeah, they hurt like a bitch, but it will be worth it,” Sue said. This wasn’t her first pregnanct, she told him. They finally sit down and Steve pushed back a cry as the plug went deeper and his balls were squeezed between his belly and the chair. He failed when a cry came out because he was having another contraction—the false contractions usually hit him several times with almost no break, his body determined to train for the eventual birth. There were hours where his body will train—a series of contractions, a 15 to 30 minutes break, and then contractions again. They usually stop after three hours of repeated intervals. The hours are unpredictable, but he guessed this time it was the start of those miserable three hours. As if he wasn’t miserable enough. He groaned when the contraction stops, and then another contraction hits. He could feel the other omegas trying to soothe him through the contractions, one of them brushed off his sweat.

“Ah, of course, you are in that phase,” Sue said, messaging his belly to help Steve, “Want some meds to ease them? You can enjoy the party better.”

“There are meds for that?” Steve wondered, this being news to him. His doctor didn’t offer him any—but then again maybe because they know that meds didn’t really work on him.

“Of course.”

“Well, drugs don’t really work on me,” Steve said, withering a little, “At least not on normal doses.”

“Can’t hurt to try then, I guess you can try multiple-dose to see if it will work,” Sue opened up his purse and brought out a bottle of pills, opening the caps and pouring some pills into her hand, before handing them to Steve, which he didn’t have another choice other than to accept, “Here. Take four first, tell me if it didn’t work, I’ll give you more.”

Sue was a doctor, so Steve guessed that the meds would be fine to take.

“I’ll bring you drinks,” Ophelia chimed in, getting up from her seat.

“Thank you.”

“Your belly must feel hot now, the skin looked dry too,” Claire eagerly said, taking out something from her bag too, as if she was challenged to do something, “I brought lotions for that, would you like to put them on? Sue, you can have some too!”

Claire was the youngest of them all and seems eager to befriend all of them. Steve liked his fellow omegas because they were so nice, but sometimes their niceness felt so overwhelming. And also, after months of isolating himself from crowds, he was feeling a bit dizzy and overwhelmed with the conversations.

“Oh, it’s okay, you don’t have to,” Steve said, but Claire was already pouring the lotion into her hand.

“Come on, it will feel nice.” She assured him, and then raised Steve’s dress and tugged the below part below his breasts, exposing his belly to the whole room and then slapped the lotion to it before spreading the lotion around, “Wow, your belly feels so nice, so firm.”

Steve’s face got hotter—he was frozen in place because he didn’t expect Claire to do that. He could see omegas and alphas turning in his direction, watching Claire put lotion on his belly. He couldn’t deny that the lotion did feel nice, soothing his stretched out skin.

“There, feels nice, right?”

Steve nodded. It took a while for Claire to finish putting lotion on Steve’s whole belly—she had to pour the lotion several times so she can cover the whole area. Another thing Steve didn’t expect was for her to cover his breasts too. She shoved her hands under the meager fabrics covering the middle part of his breasts, pressing on the breasts to put the lotions. Steve moaned right away, feeling his stuffed breasts almost bursts and his nipples struggling to get harder.

Thankfully she stopped soon, only grinning, cleaning her hands with tissues while Steve was speechless. Well, he knew that omegas touching each other like this was normal and was not labeled as sexual gestures, as they were merely helping and assessing each other—it was other alphas and betas’ touch that were forbidden. But still, Steve had never had other people other than Tony touching him like that.

“You are so full, you need to release those milk soon if touches like that make you like this,” Sue said, poking his breasts, examining him, “Though, if your goal was to make your breasts bigger, I guess you need to endure this.”

Was Steve’s assumption about being clamped making his breasts bigger was right, after all? He didn’t have a chance to ask because Ophelia came back and hand them their drinks.

“Here, your drinks,” Ophelia said and Steve took the meds with others encouraging him. He was hoping that the meds would work because he was feeling miserable enough. Some other omegas joining them, some of them males which made Steve glad. They talked to each other, sharing tips on a lot of things, from taking care of households and child-rearing.

Steve didn’t have a track of time, he didn’t know how long they talked when the contractions started again. It hurt the same as before, meaning that the meds were not working. Sue gave him more meds during the contractions, helping him taking them, more pills getting swallowed than before.

The contractions stopped and they continued their talks, at one point one of the male omegas gave tips on how to make their cocks smaller, directing the tips towards Steve, which indirectly told Steve that they assumed that he had a big cock that was not suitable for an omega, just like his body.

“Oh, my cock was really small, though, the serum didn’t make them grow,” Steve told them. But they didn’t believe him and thought that he was ashamed of his cock. When Steve insisted that he was not lying, they made him stand up and spread his legs, some of them helping him standing straight, some of them surrounded him to cover him from the alphas, while the others pulled his panty down and started shoving their hands between his legs, feeling his cock to prove that he really had a tiny cock. They took turns because they won’t believe it unless they felt it themselves.

Steve had never felt so embarrassed in his life. He wondered if Tony was watching him, wishing that his alpha would do something about this. But then again, this was supposed to be fine. The omegas were just curious—they wouldn’t have any sexual intentions. But knowing that didn’t ease his discomfort. They even look at his hole and admired how it currently stretched over the plug and watch as his belly distorted when the babies moved around.

When they had to join back to their alphas, it was a relief that his body was finally untouched again.

***

Tony introduced him around to the other alphas, guiding him to walk around. He waddled and the plug kept shifting inside of him getting bigger as the night went on just like how it was programmed to, the end of the plug became more prominent, making a shape against his panty as his hole struggled to keep it in. Tony kept tapping his butt, pushing the plug deeper as they talk to other couples. Steve could barely keep up with the conversations. At least one consistent thing: all the alphas compliment how great he looked. He was feeling miserable, but at least other people loved seeing him.

His breasts were kind of acting up, too. Steve felt them pulsing from the inside and Steve could feel them swelling. And then at one point they started randomly twitching, which was so weird. It was not only him that saw the twitching, Tony saw them too on finally pulled him aside, which was the right time as his contraction hit again, making him have to hold onto the wall.

“Are you in labor?” Tony asked in worry when Steve was finally finished, holding him steady. Steve shook his head.

“No, just false ones, it’s that time of the day,” Steve answered, panting a little. His stomach started grumbling and Steve rubbed them, hoping that his body would calm down.

“Your boobs are really swollen, want to take the clamps off?” Tony offered, holding his breasts, trying to measure them up, comparing them to the last size he last saw them. Steve wanted to agree so badly because his breasts were so heavy and they hurt, but he knew that if the clamps were taken off, he would start lactating like crazy and wet his dress. He wasn’t sure he could deal with that embarrassment. So, he shook his head.

“No, let’s do that when we are going home, I can deal with it.”

“Are you sure about it?”

“Yes,” Steve said, forcing out a smile. Tony looked doubtful, but he kissed Steve on the lips instead of questioning more.

“I love you and I owe you for coming here with me,” Tony said, smiling too and then started guiding him back to the crowd. They talked some more and once in a while Steve’s breasts twitch again, at one point his nipple almost slipped out of their confinements and Steve had to adjust his dress in front of everyone.

Dinner finally came, and Steve was glad because his legs hurt again. They gathered at a big table and the omegas started preparing themselves to sit down by pulling down their underwear a little. The chair the omegas would be sitting on had a vibrating dildo attached to the middle of it—it was actually Tony’s design. It was a challenge for the omegas, for them to show how they handle themselves. It was not a competition, per se, but some of the more competitive omegas might think it was.

Thankfully, for Steve, he was already plugged, so his chair didn’t have the dildo. But, Tony had to give control of the plug to a moderator so he could control Steve’s plug movements and vibration. So, he sat down first and ease himself. His belly gave him a distance between him and the food, so eating was already an extra challenge.

When everyone sat down, the dildos started vibrating. Steve, embarrassingly, become the first one to gasp. The plug inside him started pounding him hard right away and the vibration—he never felt it vibrate this hard, he just knew that the moderator put his setting at the highest right away instead of slowly rising it like for other omegas. Was it because he had the advantage of being used to a plug? But he already had a disadvantage, which was that he couldn’t come at all. The other omegas could.

Tony touched his neck, trying to calm him down. Steve tried to stay still even though he was fucked like crazy by the plug and his pleasure glands were abused. At least he was distracted by the pleasure—the pain on his breasts was almost forgotten and he didn’t even realize it anymore as his breasts very slowly started expanding.

His hand shook a little as he started eating, almost not wanting to even though he was hungry. Trying to hold back his moans made him thirsty, so he drank a lot and had to refill several times. His stomach kept gurgling—which thankfully no one else heard in their chatter. The babies moved around a lot and at one point his stomach started expanding and pushing his chair back—which he assumed was because of the babies' movements. He could barely eat and Tony had to help him. He stopped eating when he felt stomach cramped and he started having a dry orgasm—which then was followed by contractions again.

By the time dinner was finished, he barely ate, but at least he drank a lot, which probably meant that he had to go to the bathroom soon. They still sat down, some of the omegas were panting including him before it was announced that it was dancing time. He was so relieved when the plug finally stopped moving. He stood up with shaky legs and as he finally looked down, he frowned because his breasts were bigger again, heavier, and was still pulsing. His belly was also the same—but that was impossible. Maybe he was just so overwhelmed that he was imagining things.

Tony looked at Steve and frowned, maybe he also realized that something was wrong. But he didn’t say anything, instead, he guided Steve to the dance floor and they started slow dancing, awkwardly because of Steve’s state. His breasts started twitching and Steve cried out loud when he could finally felt them surging forward, quickly this time and his nipples were also swelling, pressing against the clamps and it felt like they were going to get cut off.

“Tony, Tony!” Steve yelled in panic, “It hurt, please take them off, please!”

“Okay, wait, wait,”

Tony, who was also panicking when he saw what was happening to his omega, started fumbling with his phone to open the app controlling the tools Steve was wearing. He pressed the control to take off the clamps. Steve could feel the clamps loosening up, but couldn’t feel relieved when his breast enlarged even more and finally slipped out of their confinements. Like a dam, he started squirting milk hard. He moaned and his hands moved to his breasts and squeezed them, trying to stop them from growing but instead made himself squirt even more milk. The others had stopped dancing and instead of watching him, fascinated.

Tony held him as he kept shaking, also panicking and not understanding what was happening. His belly started surging forwards eagerly too and he could hear Tony cursing. He fell down when he felt a very painful contraction, much more painful than his previous contraction. He was on his hands and knees, his milk pooling down on the floor. It stopped growing when his third contraction hits, hanging from his chest. Tony talked to him, but he couldn’t understand what Tony was saying because he was in so much pain from all parts of his body. His belly was pressing against the floor as it kept growing and he knew that he had to change position, but he couldn’t. When the third contraction hit, he could feel something moving down towards his birth canal, towards his anal.

He knew then that he had to push, that he was going to give birth. But his anal was still plugged.

“Ah!” He screamed, “I need to push!”

“What?!” Tony asked, bewildered by the sudden turn of events. Other people were still watching Steve, fascinated watching the state of the national hero was in.

“I need to push! Take them off!”

Tony fumbled again with his phone, but managed to unlock the locks in Steve’s cock cages and plug. When they unlocked, he started pushing the plug out, straining to do so until the plug was out and it fell down to the floor, along with the cock cages. His cock twitched and then started letting out urine. He pissed himself as the baby forced itself to moved down, pressing against his hole and his full bladder. His contractions forced Steve to started pushing and he couldn’t stop pissing as he pushed, crying out loud as he started doing so. Some people started gathering around him, Sue and Ophelia among them.

“I called an ambulance,” Ophelia said, “But the road here was blocked because of an attack, so it would take a while to come and we couldn’t leave further that the sites of attack, too.”

At that time water started bursting from Steve’s hole, his water breaking.

“Uuuugh,” he gritted his teeth as he continued pushing and the baby started moving down quickly. He finally managed to turn his body around, someone was pushing him to change his position, and he opened his legs wide, feeling the baby was crowning. Someone was holding his belly up so his hole could be seen The pain was blaring and the baby was so big, he felt like he was split in two. The way the baby pressed hard against his glands was ecstasy, but the pain of being stretched wide unprepared beat that. With a pop, the head was finally out and Tony’s eyes widen at the size of the head. It was probably almost as big as a ball—instead of a newborn, the baby looked like it was more than one month old.

The contractions stopped and Steve didn’t feel like pushing, but he had to though, now that the head was out. He panted. He opened his eyes to the sight of his belly looking like a mountain. The shoulder was stuck inside of him—he knew it. His hole was not wide enough and it was throbbing—labor was not supposed to be this fast. They were supposed to take time to loosen his hole more, he only managed to push the head out only because his body was very determined to push.

Sue was kneeling beside him and said, “You need to stand up.”

“What?”

“Your position is not ideal to birth the rest of the baby, you need gravity.”

Against his will, several people started pulling him up to force him to stand, Tony among them. Even standing, he had to spread his legs because of the baby’s head, and the others started forcing him to walk to another area, with a baby’s head hanging out of him in between his spread legs. The alphas watched him with hunger in their eyes, a part of them stirred at the image of a powerful omega in an embarrassing and painful position.

The waiters started cleaning the wet area he was in, while he slowly reached the more isolated part of the big room. He was pushed down to kneel, which was admittedly a better position than standing up, and he was given a chair to hold on to. He had to bend down to hold on to the chair,

“Mr. Stark, give him a hand job,” Sue ordered, which was returned by a confused expression. Even Tony was overwhelmed by the situation.

“An orgasm will trigger contractions, remember?”

“Oh.”

With that, Tony kneeled to and started playing with his cock, tugging and squeezing while Sue checked on the partially out baby, carefully moving it around and lightly pulling and pushing the baby around, lightly fucking Steve with his own baby. If Steve was not in pain, his humiliation would probably kill him.

The combination of his cock and balls being repeatedly played with and his glands being pressed by the baby’s body made him cum hard, making his belly tightened up, prompting his womb to started contracting again. Tony didn’t stop playing with cock though, he continued to arouse Steve by pulling his now engorged nipples too.

He kept orgasming, emptying his full balls into Tony’s hand and the contractions started getting harsher and more painful too. His hole started contracting, ready to push again. With his fourth orgasm, he started pushing again.

“Here, something you can bite into,” he heard someone—Claire?—pushing something to his mouth which he started suckling and then biting on. He pushed hard but the baby’s shoulder was still tuck. He panted again when his contraction eases a little, and it was only then he realized the thing inside of his mouth was a moderate size soft dildo. He didn’t have time to dwell on it because his body forced him to push again. Sue held on to the head and lightly pulled the baby.

Steve’s scream was muffled by the dildo and while some people were still watching, some of them were also back to the party, not stopping it just because an omega was giving birth. The party was supposed to get wilder for people who decided to stay, not in an orgy kind of way, more like in a clubbing kind of way.

After minutes of pushing, Steve finally found hope when his hole started loosening up more and gave way to the rest of the baby. But for unknown reasons, he could feel Sue pushing the baby back in, making him cry in frustration.

“Not yet, you will tear, wait,” Sue said, started inserting her fingers to loosen up Steve’s hole, now that she could insert them. Steve could feel her poking around and tried hard not to push when the contraction came. It took several minutes before she finally sounded satisfied and said, “Now, push.”

He did, he pushed as hard as he could and Sue let him. He could feel the baby moving and started emerging. The gravity helped and even slowly, the baby was finally out when Sue pulled it out. Steve slumped, panting with exertion. He pulled the dildo out of his mouth and was crying along with the baby.

He was pulled up and sat on the chair now, his baby was handed to him to nurse, still attached to him while he waited to give birth to the afterbirth. His belly was still so big, along with his breasts, which the baby was suckling on. He didn’t have more contractions and he was glad a little. His whole body was aching. When the baby was done nursing, his nipples were clamped again because he was still leaking like crazy and they needed to save milk for the babies. Tony was calling people frantically, wanting to fly out medics here, even though Steve showed almost no sign that he would be giving birth again soon.

They found clothes they could use to cover the baby, while Steve was basically almost naked. Now that the situation was calmed a little, the embarrassment hit him. The fact that he showed his breasts to everyone and showered the floor with his milk…the fact that he was pissing himself, that he orgasmed in front of everyone, giving birth to his baby in front of everyone too. And then there were the tricks his body pulled on him.

He started crying again, but this time quietly. He wanted to be out of here, but he could not. He wished he would just pass out, or he would start giving birth again so at least he would be distracted. But the contractions didn’t come again for long. Tony was distracted by trying to bring help here, that he forgot to continue making Steve orgasm and no one reminded him. No one else could help Steve—unlike touching them, even fellow omegas were forbidden from making an omega orgasm unless allowed by their alpha, which no one bothered to ask permission from.

By the time he had contraction again, he healed and his hole tightened up like a virgin. He had to sit down on one of the dildo chairs to loosen his hole before he could start giving birth again, his old plug disappeared unlike his clamps, taken away by the waiters when they cleaned up and they forgot where they put it.

The babies still inside of him were even bigger than the first one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: uses of sex toys in a public setting, kinda normalized sexual harassment from omegas to another omega, drugging, humiliation, public lactation + pissing + orgasm + birth, denial of lactation + orgasm + a very little bit of birth denial, breast + belly inflation.
> 
> Yes I know I have written two fics involving breast and belly inflation, but but but in my defense, I have never written inflation in a more public setting! And belly inflation when the person is already pregnant is a big kink of mine. I was going to only write public lactation and birth, but that part didn't feel spicy enough so I added the inflation part.
> 
> And yes, of course, Steve was drugged. It was his due date, but without the drugs, he wouldn't give birth that day, no inflation too, and the birth wouldn't be so sudden. Was it the meds that were supposed to ease the contractions? Was it the lotion? Or drinks? Maybe it's the combination of all of them. Maybe he should think first before accepting things and help from other people.
> 
> (I hate when people wrote Steve as dumb in normal fics, but if it's for the sake of kinks? Fuck yeah it's totally okay).
> 
> Comments would be appreciated, thank you and I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoy writing this.


End file.
